1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to a temporary surface protection method and device. More specifically, the present invention provides a new temporary floor and wall protecting method and system for the temporary protection of a variety of sizes and types of floor, wall, and corner surfaces from dirt, liquids, chemical compounds or gouging caused by hard objects contacting, impacting or being dragged across the floor and wall surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The walking surface, also known as a floor, and the supporting surface, such as a wall, in a room, often need temporary protection from being damaged during a construction, repair or moving process. Many floor protection devices and methods are known in the prior art. More specifically, floor protection devices with adhesive or tacky surfaces are commonly used in places where it is desirable to prevent loose dirt, particles, debris and the like from being spread about. While the room is under construction, there is a need for temporary protection for the floors and walls of the room.
Workers, homeowners and apartment dwellers have been using laid-flat cardboard boxes to protect floors or walls for a long time. Other prior art floor protection devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,577; U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,194; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,007; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 353,505. Floor protection products in the market include RAMBOARD® temporary floor protection products, which also provide temporary protection on a variety of floors. The RAMBOARD® covering is provided in a roll, but not flat. Products presently offered in the marketplace have only one single layer and are not capable of substantially absorbing impact force.
While the above mentioned devices fulfill their particular objectives and requirements, none of the prior art references disclose the present floor protection method and system.